Bad Adventure ( To them )
by Little Pomme
Summary: Deux nouveaux s'invitent à la congrégation, Jack le porteur d'innocence et James le médecin. Ça aurait pu très bien se passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas, dommage pour nos amis Exorcistes.
1. Les trains, ça pique

**J & J **

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, et c'est logique, mais je ne fais que faire mumuse avec les personnages, avec bien sûr quelques modification sinon c'pas rigolo.

**NOTE I. **Autant vous dire que Chaoji et Hitl- Lubberier sont dans la merde 83 [ ILS DOIVENT DÉCÉDER ! ]

**NOTE II. **Une fiction qui risque de s'étendre et dont j'espère vous pourrez appréciez le contenue, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur les deux nouveaux personnages qui se sont HONTEUSEMENT tapés l'incruste. Et pour changer un peu, ce sont des mecs 8D

* * *

**LES TRAIN, CA PIQUENT,**

**ou, l'art et la manière de se perde pour faire chier son monde, bientôt sur vos écrans. **

– – –✄ – – – – – – –✄ – – –

- Lenalee ?

La jeune brune qui débarrassait les diverses tasses vides posées ça et là de manière désordonnées releva la tête et interrogea son frère du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire tranquille, s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil et expliqua sous le regard noir de ses collègues qui EUX travaillaient :

- J'ai besoin que tu prépares une chambre double, nous recevons de la nouveauté.

- Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

Les autres membres du groupe scientifique levèrent la tête de leur travail, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans un état comateux bien entendu, et fixèrent le grand intendant dans l'espoir d'une réponse. En effet ce n'était pas très courant de recevoir de nouveaux exorcistes. Komui prit le dossier qu'on lui avait envoyé et dit :

- C'est le Maréchal Cloud qui les as pêché en Allemagne, et d'après le dossier, il s'agit d'un médecin et d'un exorciste.

– – –✄ – – – – – – –✄ – – –

Se lavant les mains à l'aide de sa décoction anti-bactérienne, Jack écoutait le monologue de James d'une oreille distraite tandis que Cloud se murait dans son silence de glace. James passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtain en soupirant, il n'était pas idiot et savait que son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'assit confortablement contre le fauteuil du train qui les emmèneraient en Italie, le pays d'origine de Jack, au Vatican, plus précisément à la Congrégation de l'ombre.

James soupira et sortit un livre de son sac, un traité passionnant sur la médecine illégale qui pourtant étaient souvent porteuses de résultat très intéressant. Il se mit à noter des remarques dans les coins et les interlignes de son écriture penché et, pour tout être vivant sur cette planète n'exerçant pas la médecine, illisible. Jack, après s'être longuement désinfecté les mains comme à son habitude, se mit à regarder le ciel, comptant distraitement les nuages dans le but de s'endormir.

La belle maréchale fixa les nouveaux qui l'accompagnaient, ils étaient totalement différents, elle les détailla du coin de l'œil pour les inscrire définitivement dans sa mémoire. Après tout, ils seraient, à partir de maintenant, considérés comme ses élèves.

Jack, le plus jeune et aussi le porteur de l'innocence, était le plus atypique des deux. Il portait en effet un masque chirurgical noir orné d'une croix blanche qui couvrait sa bouche et son nez. Cloud se fit la remarque qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans, et se dit qu'elle devrait lui poser quelques questions plus tard. Ses yeux étaient couleur ambres et en dessous, des cernes clairement visibles. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient d'une étrange couleur blond cendre. Une longue cicatrices ornait son sourcil gauche.

James, le médecin qui avait beaucoup impressionné Cloud grâce à ses connaissance, était l'exacte contraire de son homologue. Un visage bien plus anguleux tranché par les mèches châtain qui lui tombait sur le visage. Ils possédait des yeux bleus-noirs trop grand pour son visage qui luisait d'intelligence, grand, il devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, de quoi le rendre impressionnant. Ses oreilles et ses sourcils étaient percés de très nombreux bijoux métalliques.

Elle poussa un soupir lasse, et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, attendant avec une certaine impatience la fin du voyage.

– – –✄ – – – – – – –✄ – – –

Et dire que le voyage avait si bien commencé, en effet, James n'ayant plus rien à lire n'avait cessé de répéter la questions haïs des parents : '' Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? '' ce qui n'avait pas manqué de fatiguer progressivement la belle maréchale. Et alors que Jack dormait paisiblement, sa joue appuyée contre la vitre vrombissante, le singe de Cloud était à deux doigts de tuer le médecin. Ce qui n'aurait pas été très professionnel, je vous l'accorde.

Cette bagarre futile digne de deux gosses s'arrêta lorsque Rome fut ENFIN visible. La seule femme du groupe en aurait presque sauté de joie, mais elle se retint et afficha seulement un air impénétrable digne d'un iceberg. L'hypothétique cadavre réveilla doucement son ami, qui papillonna les yeux d'un air perdu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Après s'être désinfectés les mains et la poignée de sa valise bien sûr.

Tous sortirent du train, en silence, James était certes fou, mais pas suicidaire, il ne tenta donc pas davantage la maréchale. Comme quoi, même les idiots possèdent un instinct de survie à peu près développée. Cloud se tourna vers eux et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Nous allons nous rendre au QG de la congrégation de l'ombre où vous serez présentez au Grand-Intendant.

Les majuscule de sa voix était presque tangible, les deux garçons ne savait pas qui était ce '' Grand Intendant '' mais il devait être quelqu'un de très respecté. James lui répondit de son habituel ton tranquille :

- Très bien, nous vous suivons Fräulein. ( nda : '' Mademoiselle '' en Allemand. )

Le blond hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, du moins supposait-elle étant donné que le masque qu'il portait empêchait la lecture de ses expression faciales. La petite troupe se mit enfin en marche, en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que James décide de meubler ce mutisme qu'il trouvait gênant et qui pourtant était plutôt confortable pour les autres. Puis, au bout d'un moment, James n'entendit plus les petits '' mh … '' qui caractérisait les réponses du plus jeune.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami s'était tous bonnement envolé. Le médecin prévint Cloud qui s'arrêta aussi et regarda tout autour d'eux et durent se rendre à l'évidence, Jack s'était éloigné et avait du se perdre. James soupira profondément, il avait franchement l'impression de se balader avec un môme. Il s'inquiétait néanmoins pour lui, il n'était pas habitué à être dehors et il ne serait pas là pour le rassurer s'il faisait une crise.

Les partisans de la congrégation de l'ombre partirent donc à la recherche de Jack, il fallait qu'il le retrouve rapidement pour ne pas trop faire tarder le grand-intendant qui devait les attendre.

– – –✄ – – – – – – –✄ – – –

De son côté, le jeune blond se rendit rapidement à l'évidence, il était totalement perdu, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était bien trop grande pour lui. Le pire ? Il était agoraphobe. C'est de ce genre d'instant qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire, et même pour lui qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début :

- Et merde pas encore …

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE. **

**Pomme. **PUTAIN ! Cloud ! Défense de tuer James ! J'en ais encore besoin NOM DE MOI ! ET DIS A TON CHIMPANZÉ DE NE PAS GRANDIR ! J'AI SEULEMENT LOUÉE CE TRAIN ! ... Pourquoi moi ? T^T

Soutenez ma cause et laissez une Rewiews c'est encore plus motivant pour la suite o/


	2. JACK VS : THE WORLD

**Bien le bonjour mes chatons o/ **

Une première, j'ai écrit un chapitre en trois jours, ce qui est un de mes petits records personnels o/ j'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre l'accent sur l'humour, j'espère donc que cela vous plaira, et même si ça ne vous fait pas rire, ce serait génial que ça vous mettent juste de bon humeur **

**Disclaimeeeur de la mort : **Vous êtes sûr que j'peux pas garder juste Allen ? Sivouplais ? *ChibiEyes* Non ? Pch, bande de méchant, bon comme j'ai pas réussis à avoir Allen, je dois vous dire, que tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino-sama ( mais qu'elle peut faire du yaoi dans son manga quant elle veut, faut lui faire passer le message ! ) **MAIS **: Jack et James m'appartiennent, ce sont mes objets-sex- /SBAFF/ mes personnages adorés o/

Bref, j'arrête avec mes conneries et je vous laisse profiter, bonne lecture o/

* * *

**JACK VS : THE WORLD.**

**C'est dans ce genre de moment que vous vous dites que vous auriez du rester coucher.**

Actuellement perdu en plein cœur de Rome, notre héros, portant le prénom de Jack, vagabondait dans les rues de cette ville si grande par rapport à son mètre soixante et onze. Encore heureux que l'Italien soit sa langue maternelle et que donc, il n'est aucun mal à la parler. Quoiqu'en cette instant, ce n'était pas très utile, son apparence trop « étrange » avec son masque, faisait que les rares passant qu'il rencontrait s'éloignait rapidement de lui. Le blond poussa un profond soupir et s'engagea dans un autre quartier, de manière TRES hasardeuse avouons-le.

Alors que ses pas l'avait menés sans qu'il ne le remarque vers un quartier pauvre de Rome, il décida de rebrousser chemin. C'est donc en rasant les murs – il y avait de plus en plus de personnes sur cette avenue, ce qui lui donnait de sérieuses nausées – qu'il se dirigea vers la précédente rue qu'il avait empruntée. Serrant sa valise très fort, il retenait à grand peine ses tremblements, son souffle lui manqua brusquement, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette endroit grouillant de gens.

Cher lecteur, arrêtons-nous un instant, vous ne pouvez sans doute – pour la plupart – pas comprendre ce qu'un phobique ressent lorsqu'il est mit en face de sa peur. Et bien en ce moment, Jack était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, ce qui entre nous, n'aurait pas été la meilleure chose à faire. Il fonça donc dans la première ruelle qui se présenta à lui. Elle était vide de toute présence vivante, ce qui le rassura. Il s'adossa contre un mur, reprenant un semblant de respiration dans le but de se calmer. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, sa « méditation » eu un effet bénéfique et lui permit de se remettre en route.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une bonne dizaine de rats qui le regardait depuis le dessus d'une des nombreuses poubelles présentent à cet endroit. Sa réaction fut d'ailleurs parfaitement virile, en effet, il partit en courant dans le sens opposé jusqu'à se cogner dans une passante, sa seule et unique pensée en cet instant fut que dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son chemin, il brûlerait Rome, les gens et les rats en se marrant comme une baleine. Malheureusement, la loi de la gravité se rappela à lui et il tomba sur le sol dur et froid tandis que la passante ne fit que vaciller légèrement. Oui, sa fierté d'homme venait encore d'en prendre un coup. Quoique maintenant, la dite fierté était sûrement partit en même temps que sa chance, elles lui envoyaient d'ailleurs régulièrement une petite carte.

La colosse ne prit pas la peine de le relever, ni même de s'excuser et poursuivit sa route en courant. Il se releva difficilement en soupirant… juste avant de retomber lourdement sur les fesses. Si Dieu existait, il devait franchement détester Jack. L'homme qui l'avait bousculé laissa s'échapper une liste de mot vulgaire qui aurait pu faire rougir une poissonnière. Il se releva très rapidement, plus vite que le blond qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, à cause de sa taille poids plume, les deux chutes avait étés très douloureuses. Il décida donc de ne pas entendre d'avoir retrouver James et Cloud pour brûler cette putain de ville qui voulait sa mort.

L'homme, la quarantaine, possédait une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux poivres-sels ainsi qu'un costume assez classe, mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme de ce type faisait dans un quartier aussi mal-famé ? C'est d'ailleurs la question que se posait actuellement notre héros. Le vieux le fixa quelques instants avant de s'avancer, de lui prendre sa valise … et de partir en courant. Et oui, Jack porteur d'innocence et futur exorciste venait de se faire voler son sac tel une vieille grand-mère. Il pensa qu'il devrait garder ça pour lui étant donnée que cela risquerait de faire un peu tâche sur son dossier.

Il se releva et suivit l'homme en courant, il courait vite le bougre. Pas mal pour un vieux, se dit Jack, qui en cet instant, n'avait plus rien du jeune homme distant et mélancolique qu'il avait parût dans le train. Sa valise contenait TOUS ce qui lui permettait de survivre, alors il était bien gentil le grand-père à lui voler ses affaires, mais il allait quand même le cuire, en pot-au-feu.

Lorsqu'il vit le grand-père prendre à droite, il le suivit, le plus discrètement possible ce qui n'était pas spécialement difficile au vue de sa corpulence et de sa taille. Après une course poursuite entre nos deux protagonistes, Jack remarqua brusquement que le vieux s'était arrêté à un cul-de-sac, mais décida de ne pas intervenir pour le moment. En effet, la femme qui l'avait bousculé était présente et ressemblait à une biche acculée face à un loup se léchant les babines.

Ce n'est pas que le cas de la femme l'intéressait vraiment mais sa valise était en jeu. Il s'adossa au mur, faisant attention d'être invisible pour les deux personnes qui se jaugeaient du regard, et sortit sa lotion antibactérienne, il avait touché le sol, et même s'il n'y avait pas pensé, cet endroit contenait probablement beaucoup de choses néfastes pour sa santé. En y repensant, il frissonna. Il remarqua aussi que le vieux avait engagé la conversation, qu'il écouta attentivement tout en se désinfectant les mains :

« Gamine, nous avons été très patient avec toi, nous savons que la rue est une jungle hostile où seul les plus forts s'en sortent mais je dois t'avouer que à cet instant ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. »

Jack remarqua que son ton était mielleux, mais clairement menaçant. Il reconnaissait d'ailleurs les cliquetis caractéristiques d'une arme mise en sécurité. Tout en écoutant, il passa une paire de gant fin parfaitement désinfecté et d'un blanc éclatant et agrippa son innocence dans sa poche, lorsque ce rituel rassurant fut exécuté, le jeune homme s'avança tranquillement, une lueur blasées dans ses yeux d'ambres et même si son visage était partiellement caché, on devinait aisément que le jeune homme affichait un visage dénué d'expression. La jeune fille répondit, une lourde intonation désespérée entachant sa jolie voix :

« Je n'ai pas volé cet argent, croyez-moi je vous en prie.

– Crois-tu réellement que je serais assez idiot pour me laisser berner une deuxième fois par ton joli minois ? fit l'homme d'un ton lourd de conséquence.

– Désolé d'interrompre vos charmantes discussions, mais je crois cher monsieur que vous avez emporté ma valise dans votre précipitation. fit Jack sur le ton de la conversation, sans prêter attention à l'arme que l'homme avait pointer sur lui ni même à la femme acculée contre un mur comme pour y disparaître. »

Le vieux fixa le nouveau venue d'un air moqueur, ce sale-mioche venait l'accoster sans aucune arme ni protection, un étranger de toute évidence. En plus avec sa carrure de môme, il ne pourrait pas lui faire grand-chose, ça c'était certain. Il éclata d'un rire gras et désagréable à l'oreille avant de cracher :

« Si t'as pas compris abruti, j'ai pas emporté ta valise dans ma précipitation comme tu dis, j'ai juste décidé de te la voler, donc si ça t'plais pas tu peux toujours aller te plaindre dans ta tombe, pigé ? »

Le blondinet soupira profondément avant de fixer l'homme sans ciller de son étrange regard doré avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

« Innocence, activation. »

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE : **

**Pomme : **HIIIIII DU SUSPENSE ! JE FINIS AVEC DU SUSPENSE !

**James : **Non mais je te rassure, il est pourri ton suspense, en fait.

**Pomme : **...

**James : **Des réclamations ?

**Pomme : **Oui, une, CLOOOOOOUD ?

**James : **IIIIRCK.

**Jack : **Pourquoi tous le monde m'en veut... ?

**Pomme : **Pour rien mon chou, mais 'inquiète pas, après ce sera pire 83

**Jack : **A ce point là ?

**Pomme : **T'imagines même pas Chaton.

**Jack : **J'veux voir mon contrat.

**Pomme : **Crèves mon cœur, tu m'appartiens jusqu'à ta mort. Bref, mes chatons je dois vous laisser, je dois aller avaler des gouttes de pluies, si vous avez des conseils, ou des critiques constructive hésitez pas à Rewiewer o/ Et si vous avez des idées pour le **BEHIND The SCENE,** allez-y, genre, poser des questions à Jack et James, ce genre de truc quoi, bref, **BABAYE** !


End file.
